Kaoru's Christmas Miracle
by Susan Ann
Summary: A very special Christmas for Kaoru. She learns about the Christmas spirit in a very unusual way.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me.  This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment.  So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.

Western influence and traditions were slowly creeping into the daily life of the Japanese people.  One such tradition was the Holiday of Christmas.  I took the liberty of borrowing a few scenes plus one character from  "One Magic Christmas" a really great movie.  I incorporated these scenes into my own story.  Of course there were some things that I had to change but with luck and a few neatly arranged words, no one will know the difference.****

**Kaoru's Christmas Miracle**

The soft music floated in the air from the man sitting in the tree with his hands wrapped around a harmonica.  

"Giiiidddeon," the soft voice floated down from the sky.

"Yes sir," the man in the tree said tapping his harmonica on a tree limb and then putting it in his pocket.

"Your assignment is different this year.  I have a very special request."

"Ok." 

"Her name is Kaoru Himura and she needs some Christmas spirit."

"I understand," he paused, "Where do I find her?"

"She lives in Japan in a town called Tokyo,"

Kaoru had been unable to sleep all night long.  Her mind refused to accept the fact that she couldn't figure a way out of their financial problem.  Money kept floating around in her dream but just out of her reach.  And Kenshin wanted to have a western Christmas this year complete with a tree and a party.  She had been telling him all week that a party and celebration was too expensive.

When Kenji came and crawled into bed with them, she pulled him in not wanting to get up just to put him back in his own bed.  With the first rays if light, she crawled out of the warm pile of blankets into the chill of the room putting her in a worse mood.  

She quickly dressed and made her way to the kitchen stopping in the doorway to look at the mistletoe that Kenshin had put there last night.  'He'll do anything to get a kiss from me' she smiled wondering how many kisses it was going to take to satisfy him. The smile soon left her face when she started preparing breakfast and her problems came back to haunt her.  

'With students quitting and expenses going up, where are we going to get the money for taxes?   The repairs took all the extra money and if I teach at another dojo then I'll be gone all the time again.  What am I going to do?  What do I tell Kenshin?  He wanted to celebrate Christmas this year with a party but I just don't see how we can.' She gave a heavy sigh then resumed making breakfast.

Kenshin opened his eyes and poked his head out from under the covers.  He could smell miso soup.  'Kaoru is making breakfast again.' He smiled when he felt a warm body snuggled next to him.  He reached down under the blankets making a tunnel to let in a wisp of cold air.  The small body shivered then curled in a tight ball trying to ward off the cold.  "Time to get up Kenji.  It smells like breakfast is ready," he said getting dressed for the day.

"But father, its cold," came the muffled reply from deep under the covers.

"Cold is no reason to over sleep," he said.  He finished tying his hakama, then pulled the blanket exposing the boy to the chill of the room.

Kenji jumped up and tackled his father pinning his arms.  The momentum made them tumble to the floor.  Kenshin reached down and tickled Kenji making him loose his hold and sending laughter throughout the room.

"Ok, Ok," Kenji said through his laughter.

Kenshin stood tousled his son's hair and said, "hurry or breakfast will be gone by the time you get there."

"Father you know that when mother cooks there is always food left over," Kenji smiled, paused briefly, and then hesitantly asked, "are we going to decorate the tree this morning?"

"No, I have an appointment in town this morning.  We'll do it this afternoon," Kenshin said giving him a smile.  He turned and walked out of the room toward the kitchen. 

Kenshin paused in the doorway of the kitchen, right where he had placed the mistletoe the night before.  "Good morning, darling," he said in a deep sexy voice.

Kaoru turned to look at her husband, who was looking up at the mistletoe.  She couldn't help but smile knowing what he wanted.  So she slowly walked over to him and kissed him good morning.  _Suddenly She felt a chill that seemed to reach every part of her body making her shiver._

He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I love you," into her ear. 

She fell into the safety of his arms where she could forget about everything for a moment.  But then she remembered all the things that needed to be done and reluctantly drew back and asked, "Is Kenji awake?" before returning to serve breakfast. 

"Yes, he is," he paused, watching her walk away, and then asked, "Are you going to help us decorate the tree today, Kaoru?"   Kenshin sat down still watching her.

"No I have to teach most of the day," she said, an edge to her voice.  She placed his food in front of him then returned for her tray before sitting next to him.

"I know Kenji would like it if you would help us decorate the tree," he said hoping that she would reconsider.

She sat for a moment picking at her food then replied, "I have no time for such things."

"But Christmas is tomorrow.  And we could have our friends over.." he started.

"Look, Kenshin we can't afford anything that isn't necessary and having a party right now is not necessary," she said her voice getting louder with each word.  She stood up quickly thinking to walk away before the rush of emotions clashed deep inside her prompting her to say something she did not mean.   

"I have to start getting ready to teach," she said resigned to carry this burden herself.  Before she reached the door she said, "Stay out of trouble, and I'll see you tonight."

Kenji detoured outside to see if there was any new snow overnight.  Sparkling snowflakes floated in the air like weightless feathers.  The yard was covered in a thick layer of white snow giving it the appearance of a fluffy cloud.  As Kenji gazed at the falling snow, there appeared a dark shadow that beckoned to him.  As he approached the shadow, it turned into a tall man with a dark wool coat, his collar stood straight up to protect the back of his neck from the cold and on his head rested a western style hat.  

"Hello," the man said a warm smile gracing his face.

"Hello, who are you?" Kenji asked feeling no fear only curiosity**.**

"My name is Gideon," he said kneeling down to be at eye level with the boy, "I'm an Angel, a Christmas Angel."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help one person to feel the Christmas spirit. I have a very special person to help this year but I don't think I can do it myself." 

"Can I help you?" he asked unable to contain the excitement in his voice.

"Yes.  Can you be strong for your mother, no matter what happens today?  Do you think you can do that?" he asked looking intently at the boy.

"Yes, but you don't know my mother.  She is one of the strongest people in Tokyo," Kenji bragged.

"Yes but even strong people have a breaking point," he said his voice becoming softer, then he continued, "And if you need me for any reason, you can just come outside and I'll be there."

"Kenji, where are you?  Breakfast is ready," Kenshin yelled from the house.

Kenji turned and said, "Yes father."  When he turned back Gideon was gone and he could see no evidence that he had even been there.  The snow suddenly stopped falling and the clouds opened for the sun to shine through.

"Well Kenji, it looks like we will be on our own today," Kenshin said finishing the last of the dishes.  "If we leave now I can make my appointment, then we can get some tofu on the way home," he said taking a last glance around the kitchen making sure that everything was done.

"Then can we decorate the tree?" Kenji asked.  

"Yes we can decorate the tree when we get back," Kenshin said feeling regret that Kaoru would not be there to help.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              ****

They were walking down the street and after several minutes of listening to their feet crunch the snow, Kenji suddenly asked, "Father what is an Angel?"

Kenshin looked at his son, opened his mouth to say something then closed it again.  After a few more minutes he said, "I am not sure.  Some people believe that when good people die they go to a place called Heaven and become angels."

"What do Angels do?" 

"They say that there are all sorts of angels, like Guardian Angels, Messenger Angels and some even believe in Christmas Angels," Kenshin said not sure where the conversation was going.

"Have you ever seen an Angel?" Kenji asked. 

Kenshin, surprised by the question, thought for a moment then answered, "No I have never seen an angel.  They are said to be invisible."

"Invisible," Kenji whispered as they entered the police station.

Walking down the streets of Tokyo Kaoru couldn't help but think of Kenshin's request to decorate a Christmas tree and have a party.  She kept replaying their conversation in her mind trying to figure out some way to justify celebrating the new tradition.

'If it weren't for the taxes' was her continued thought.  'It always comes down to money'.  Stuck on this thought she didn't see the woman until she bumped into her.  The contact broke her concentration, which immediately sent her into a fighting stance, her reflexes taking over.

One look at the woman's tattered and threadbare kimono made her realize she wasn't a threat.  And the look of fear in the woman's eyes made Kaoru feel guilty.

"I'm sorry," the woman uttered while backing away clutching her two children as if to protect them from Kaoru.  The children, shivering from the cold, pulled their blankets around them tighter.

Kaoru closed her eyes in disbelief that she could be so careless and when she opened them said, "I'm the one…" but there was no one there.

Kaoru's first thought was to look for them but she pacified herself with the fact that she would look for them later.  She hurried along now watching where she was going and it wasn't long before her thoughts again returned to 'taxes and money'.

Before she knew it she was standing before the gate of the Dojo where she had been an instructor so many years ago.  As she walked thru the gate her memories returned to a time when she was here to teach the principals and techniques of Kendo because she had no students of her own.  Once again she was here for much the same reason, always money she thought.  She could not help feeling dread and despair as she entered the training hall once again. 

Kenji had resisted all the urges of a young boy sitting in the middle of a police station while Kenshin was meeting with the chief of police.  What seemed like an eternity to Kenji finely ended when a door opened and Kenshin walked through.  That was all Kenji needed for a sign saying it was time to go.

After they left the police station he suddenly asked, "Why did we go to the police station?"

Kenshin smiled, knowing his son's curiosity and answered, "I am planning a very special Christmas present for your mother."  

His curiosity satisfied, Kenji followed along behind his father looking at everything there was to see as they walked down the street. 

"Lets get the tofu so we can make dinner after we decorate the tree," Kenshin said opening the door to the store.  He let Kenji walk in ahead of him before entering the store himself.  Immediately he felt uneasy, sensing something not quite right inside the familiar store.

He looked around but couldn't see anything out of place.  All the wicker baskets full of vegetables and rice stacked on table and shelves looked exactly as he remembered.  The same old gray haired man helping people pick out what they wanted and his wife accepting the money for people paying for their groceries.  

Everything seemed right until he focused on the woman who was nervously walking towards him.  Before he had time to consider why she looked out of place she sprang to life, grabbing a handful of vegetables as she raced towards the door.

That's when Kenshin noticed the tip of a dagger showing from the sleeve of her kimono. Kenshin's first thought was for Kenji's safety.  Kenshin shoved Kenji out of the way, leaving only himself to block the woman's path to the door.  But desperation had made her faster than Kenshin realized and she was upon him before he could react. 

The woman panicked, thinking he might try to stop her.

As he fell to the floor Kenji cried, "FATHER."  Horrified at what he saw next, all he could do was stare in disbelief.

At that moment Kaoru was walking down that very street feeling worse than ever now that she knew there was no possibility of getting her old teaching job back.  The sound of her son's scream snapped her back and sent panic racing through her.  

She turned just in time to see the woman bury her dagger into Kenshin's chest.  Time stopped for Kaoru and all she could do was scream, "NOOOOOOOOO."


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters are owned by someone other than me.  This is fiction and for entertainment purposes only. This story was not written for sale or profit but pure enjoyment.  So with that out of the way please read and enjoy.

She turned just in time to see the woman bury her dagger into Kenshin's chest.  Time stopped for Kaoru and all she could do was scream, "NOOOOOOOOO."

Kaoru's Christmas Miracle 

Chapter 2

As soon as he hit the floor Kenji looked at the woman who had just hurt his father.  Anger slowly started to burn in his chest making him feel a great need to hurt her for what she did.

When she realized the boy was a possible threat she darted out the door and ran down the street.  Her mind was racing asking herself "what have I done."  The situation seemed hopeless; she had planned on using the dagger to scare people and never thought she would actually use it on somebody.  

Across the street was a different scene altogether.  Kaoru was still fighting the sluggishness that comes with that level of disbelief.  'This can't be happening' she thought.  When people started crowding around to see what happened, Kaoru came to her senses and started running toward the open door of the store.  

With reckless abandon she started pushing and shoving her way through the crowd, not caring who she ran into on her way to Kenshin's side.  Her mind went blank as she knelt there looking at his lifeless body; she felt her heart being ripped from her chest and all she could do was softly call his name.

"Where did the boy go?" asked a voice from the crowd that was gathering.  

"He went after the woman," was the response.

"I hope he doesn't do something foolish," came a reply from the first voice.

When Kaoru heard that she felt the panic set in all over again.  It was then that she realized Kenji was not here anymore.  'Not the both of them' she silently pleaded to any god who would listen to her 'please don't take them both.'   

She leapt to her feet and asked, "Did anyone see where my son went."  A man pointed down the street and said, "that way."  

She said a quick "thank you" and started running in the direction the man pointed.

Kenji felt his anger consuming his whole body as he caught up with the woman halfway across the bridge on the outskirts of town.

Subtlety was never his strength, so he did what came naturally and tackled the woman.  The thought of falling over the rail never occurred to him until it happened.  He had been so intent on catching her that he was focused on her alone and not the surrounding area.  

They hit the river with a splash that sent water flying everywhere.  For Kenji everything went black.

A couple out for a walk saw the whole encounter and watched in horror as the boy tackled the woman and they both fell over the side of the bridge****

"Have you seen a small boy go by here?" Kaoru asked the couple when she came to the bridge, stopping when they told her what had happened. 

The police were right behind her.  They suggested that she return to the Dojo and they would inform her if they found Kenji's body. ****

Gideon stood next to the river with a small boy in his arms.  His body started to glow with a warm heat that radiated into the boy, drying him off, and warming him up, the color returning to the boys face.  

Kenji opened his eyes to see Gideon smiling at him.  "What happened?" he asked.

"You were a bit reckless and fell into the river," was his reply as he gently set Kenji on his feet.  Gideon straightened Kenji's coat then pulled it tighter around him to help keep him warm.

"My father is hurt.  Can you help him?" he asked thinking there may be hope after all.

The look on Gideon's face gave him his answer.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything for your father.  I'm very sorry," he said waiting for a moment then continued, "But I can tell you this.  Your mother needs you."

Kaoru could not believe what had happened.  Sitting in the middle of her bedroom, she didn't have the strength to move.  She didn't know how she would go on nor did she care, for everything that mattered to her was gone.  Shock finely set in at the thought of living without them.  

"Kenshin why did you leave me?" she screamed suddenly angry with him.  She was so lost in despair that she didn't hear the gate open or the soft sound of footsteps padding down the hall.  

Kenji stared at his mother's hunched shoulders and softly whispered, "Mother," taking small steps toward her.  

The word "mother" seeped into her making her freeze.  She slowly turned around hoping it was not her mind playing some cruel trick on her, hoping…  She couldn't hold back the tears of joy as she held her son wrapped in her arms.  Her heart was suddenly filled with a warmth she thought she would never feel again.  

 "Kenji don't you ever do that to me again," she scolded, squeezing him, her tears running freely.

For Kaoru the tears would not stop.  Kenji had managed to coax her out of the bedroom but she refused to do anything but sit and cry.   Kenji didn't know what to do. 'How do I be strong for my mother?  What can I do?'  Then He remembered what Gideon told him to do if he needed his help.  

"Mother I'm going to make some tea," Kenji said using the excuse to find Gideon.

"No, Kenji, please don't leave me," Kaoru begged through her tears.

"Don't worry.  I'll be right back," he said trying to soother her fears.

He headed towards the kitchen and hastily put the water to boil before going outside; when he was in the yard there was Gideon just like he had promised.

"What do I do?" he asked Gideon.

"Your mother needs to think of happy thoughts about your father.  That will give her the strength she needs to find her Christmas spirit.  Do you think you can convince her to decorate the Christmas tree?"

"Yes I can," Kenji said with a determined look on his face.

"Good hurry back inside," he softly said.

He just made it back into the kitchen when Kaoru appeared looking for him.  Her tears had finely stopped and she needed the reassurance that he was still alive.

Kenji quickly made the tea and handed her a cup.  Making her sit down, he sat close beside her.

As she was sipping the tea he asked, "Are you alright mother?"

She gave him a small quick smile and answered, "Yes," even though her heart refused to accept the fact that Kenshin was gone.

"Can we decorate the tree… for father?  I think he would have wanted…" he hesitated unable to finish.

She slowly turned her head to see her son's face.  The look on his face made her smile again.  "Yes, I think that would be good," she said not wanting to but then she remembered how much Kenshin wanted her to help them decorate the tree.  

"This is for you father," he whispered as he picked up the box of ornaments from where Kenshin had so lovingly placed them.  Gently he made his way to where his father had put up the tree the night before and set the box down in front of his mother.  She looked at the box then slowly opened the top.

All the ornaments in the box were hand made.  But the one on the top was special it was heart shaped and painted red with black letters that read, "Our First Christmas, Kenshin, Kaoru and Kenji".  

"Father made that one special because we were celebrating with a tree this year," Kenji said putting his small hand on her shoulder, "He made all of the ornaments.  He told me that as he was making them, he was filling them with his love for us."

Kaoru gently picked up the ornament and lightly touched the letters.  She could feel all the love that Kenshin had put into making this special ornament.  She suddenly realized that Christmas was not about parties, trees, or money; it was about friends, family and most important of all love.

Again Kaoru had been unable to sleep all night long.  Her mind kept replaying the scene at the store over and over again.  When Kenji came and crawled into bed with her, she pulled him in, her need to know that he was alive over powering her need to put him back in his own bed.  With the first rays if light, she crawled out of the warm pile of blankets into the chill of the room.  She was determined that she would not spend the day crying.  

She quickly dressed and made her way to the kitchen.  She stopped in the doorway to look at the mistletoe that Kenshin had put there wishing that she could give him as many kisses as he wanted. _Suddenly She felt a warm feeling that seemed to reach every part of her body. _She shrugged the feeling off as a sign that she may be getting sick_._   

She started preparing breakfast when she heard a deep sexy voice say, "Good morning darling."

Kaoru froze when she heard her husband's voice.  Her heart leapt into her throat as she turned to look for the voice.  She thought that her eyes were deceiving her when she saw Kenshin standing under the mistletoe looking up.  She slowly walked over to him, reached out, and touched his face not believing what her eyes were telling her.  

Her touch prompted him to look at her and ask, "Are you all right?"   As their eyes met she threw herself into his arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.  The sudden force made them fall backwards with Kaoru kissing everywhere there was exposed flesh settling on burying her face in his neck.  

'Now I know where Kenji gets his strength to knock me down' mused Kenshin as he lay on the floor under Kaoru.

A bit puzzled Kenshin was concerned when he heard the muffled words, "you're alive."  

"Of course I'm alive," he said lying on the floor with her in his arms. 

"Kenshin, I love you," she said.

Kenshin rolled over so that she was on the bottom so he could get a better look at her.  She was starting to scare him.  When she reached up and pulled his face to her kissing him.

"I'm hungry," came a small voice as the body attached to that voice sailed thru the air landing on top of Kenshin.  

Kenshin had managed to prepare for the assault by bracing himself.  Then two small arms were wrapped around his neck where moments ago Kaoru's head had been buried.

Kenshin bent down and gave his wife another kiss before standing up with his son clinging to his back.  He gave Kenji a ride around the room before he twirled the small boy into the air.  Kenji gracefully landed on his feet a grin on his face 

Kenshin walked over, tousled his son's hair, and said, "good landing.  But we need to eat breakfast, I have an appointment in town this morning."

Kaoru stood up and laughed at her two boys as she went back to preparing breakfast.

"Father can we decorate the tree this afternoon," Kenji asked after they were done with their meal.

"Yes we can pick up the tofu on the way home.  That will give us time to decorate the tree before dinner," Kenshin said looking at his wife hoping that she had changed her mind.

"Mother will you help us decorate the tree," Kenji asked looking at his mother.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world.  But I have to do something before we can start, will you wait for me," She said knowing that everything was going to be all right.

Kaoru walked down the street when suddenly a woman bumped into her.  She quelled her first instinct to stay on her feet and made herself fall to the ground hoping that it looked convincing enough. 

"Ouch," she whimpered as she looked up at the woman who had bumped into her.

"I'm sorry, are you all right?" the woman asked as she hesitantly walked nearer to where Kaoru lay.

"Yes but I need some help getting up.  Can you help me?" she asked trying to act helpless.

The woman extended her hand, which Kaoru took and slowly stood up.  

"Oh my," she said holding on to the woman to steady herself, "I feel a bit dizzy.  Could you please accompany me to my destination?"

The woman introduced herself to Kaoru while the two children followed.  By the time they reached the Akabeko the two women were laughing and acting like long lost friends. 

"Would you please join me for some lunch?  That is the least I can do for you helping me," Kaoru asked wobbling a little to convince the woman that she still needed assistance.

"Of course.  I would be honored," She said seating her children before sitting down.

"Kaoru, I'm surprised to see you here today.  What can I get for you?" Tae asked glad that Kaoru was in a better mood than she had been the day before.

"I need our usual order plus some nice hot tea," Kaoru said smiling.  She sat and talked to the woman and her children until the food arrived.   ****

"It has been very nice meeting you and do stop by the dojo sometime," she paused, " I really must be going now," Kaoru said after finishing the last of her tea.

"I will, thank you," the woman responded with a bow and a warm smile. 

Kaoru entered the dojo to find it empty.  She raced from room to room the panic building until she heard the gate open.  As she watched Kenshin and Kenji walking towards the house she vowed that she would never again take them for granted.  She walked out to meet them and then they walked into the house together.  

As a family they decorated the tree taking turns putting on the ornaments that Kenshin made.  When the last ornament was placed on the tree they stepped back and stood in awe at the glow from the candles carefully placed around the tree.

Kenshin expected that this Christmas would be like any other day but that was not what happened.  Friends and Neighbors came to celebrate the day bringing food and drinks.  Everyone was amazed at the Christmas tree and trimmings.   

The children as well as some of the adults joined in and played games and the laughter could be heard for most of the day.

But the mistletoe was the favorite spot in the house as there were more people using that doorway than any other.  Even Saitoh and Tokio were able to spend a quiet moment in that popular doorway. 

At the end of the day, Kenshin walked the last of the guests to the gate and secured it for the night.  He returned to the house to find Kaoru sitting next to their Christmas tree with Kenji asleep beside her. The candles surrounding the tree made the mother and child glow.  Kenshin couldn't help but think how lucky he was to have them.  He gently picked Kenji up and put him to bed.

He returned to the tree and sat down directly in front of Kaoru.  

"I have a very special present for you." Kenshin said, with a smile on his face.

Kaoru pulled back, looked at him, and said, "I don't deserve it after the way I have been acting all week about celebrating Christmas."

Kenshin reached into his gi and handed her a piece of paper neatly folded and watched as she read what was on the paper.

"What is this?" she asked while unfolding the paper.  

"I found out about the taxes and decided that I needed a job.  There was a job at the police station so I went to talk to the police chief," Kenshin said.

"But what is Juvenile?" She asked reading off the paper.

"I will be working with kids.  It will be a challenge and require me to be away more.  Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"If anyone should be mad, it should be you.  I was wrong to try and take full responsibility for everything," she said looking at the floor to try and hide the tears that were forming.

Kenshin reached over and tilted her head so that he could look into her eyes.  "Kaoru, its okay.  I know that you're just trying to protect me but you must let me help.  And it's just as much my fault for letting you carry the full responsibility.  We must share everything including the burden of responsibility," He said then gently kissed her.

Kaoru closed her eyes, as the gentle kiss became more demanding she responded with equal demand.  

"Can we go to bed now?  I feel a bit… ah… frisky," Kenshin, asked his voice deep and a smile lighting his face.

"Yes," was all Kaoru could say before he had her in his arms and was walking to the bedroom.

Kenji felt cold, still half asleep, he grabbed his blanket and headed for his parents room.  He heard the soft notes of music coming from outside.  He opened the outside door and there was the sparkly snow again.  He could see Gideon standing in the snow waiting for him.

"Thank you Gideon," Kenji said giving a small bow.

Gideon just smiled and replied, "Merry Christmas."

Kenji closed the door and resumed his journey to his parent's bed.

Author's note:  Thank you everyone for reading my story and I wish everyone the happiest of Holidays…


End file.
